


Glass in the Studio

by imagine_that_100



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex gets injured, Alex hurts himself and needs love and attention, F/M, Hospital, miles being a dickhead, trip to A&E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: Alex Turner x Reader (Female) | Alex injures himself before your date which means that it’s a trip to A&E instead of a restaurant.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Glass in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr (imagine-that-100). There is an 18 part long Alex fic over there if you want to check that out. I haven't posted it over here yet. Hope you enjoy this oneshot though, let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of blood & injuries?

  


“Miles you really are a fucking idiot.” Alex rolls his eyes as he crouches down on the floor to pick up the now smashed Coke bottle.

“I think you’re the idiot mate. You couldn’t catch a bottle from four foot away.” Miles shakes his head.

Alex looks up at his best mate as if he’s stupid, and also chuckles a little in disbelief, “Why would you throw a half empty bottle at me from four foot away when you could have just passed it me?”

Miles mumbles something under his breath that Alex didn’t quite hear as he starts picking up the glass. There were quite a few large shards that acted as bowls for the smaller shards to sit on as Alex continued to collect the glass from the studio’s wooden floor.

The fluorescent lights that were lighting up the room were making it pretty hard for Alex to actually see the smaller pieces of glass because they blended in with the glossy floor beneath him. However, Alex thought he did quite well with what glass he’d already collected so he asked his best mate to pass the bin over.

This is something Miles does for his friend, but he’s still in a weird mood that the both of them get into when they are in the studio together. So Miles extends the small bin in his hand towards his best mate, but when Alex goes to put the glass in, Miles pulls it away.

No glass goes on the floor again because Miles never actually let Alex get that far, but it was amusing to Miles to see his best friend getting annoyed at him. So he just decided to do it one more time.

This is when tragedy struck. Alex preempted his idiot of a mate to pull his trick again so Alex lunged himself forward ensuring that the glass went in the bin this time, but as he did he threw himself off balance.

His free hand landed right on a decent sized shard of glass, cutting the small muscle on his palm that protected his thumb. And he could feel it stuck in there pretty deep.

“Fuck.” Alex seethed, picking himself up off the floor as he started seeing the blood oozing around the glass that was stuck in his hand.

~*~*~*~

You’d just finished work and you were really excited for your night ahead. You were seeing Alex later and he was taking you out on your 7th date.

You’d been friends for well over 5 years so you knew each other like the back of your hands. But only 6 months ago did you both question if you could be more than the friends you’ve been for ages.

And as it turns out you could.

You’d loved each and every second of seeing Alex in a romantic sense. He was a real gentleman and you were loving that he treated you like ‘his queen’.

That was a little joke of his because since he’d grown his hair out over the past 2 years after the AM tour, you’d told him that he looked like prince charming but with brown hair. And he was honestly living up to that title because he never stopped looking after you.

Your job stressed you out a lot and with Alex being back and mostly being bored before his tour came back around he was always with you. He gave you a lovely distraction from what your life normally was and he lit you back up again.

You’d really fallen hard for him. And he for you.

That’s why your heart stopped in your chest when you got in the car and found out what had happened. Alex had FaceTimed you saying, “Hey love, sorry to bother you when you’re not even home yet but I’m gunna probably be really late tonight.”

“Are you okay?” You ask him as he looks white as a sheet on the screen on your phone. His floppy hair was a mess too.

You didn’t even mind about the date, you’re just worried about him as he looked really unwell. Like more unwell than you’d ever seen him before.

And you’d seen him in some states over the years.

“Erm, yeah and no.” Alex says and panic sets in your stomach, but thankfully he carries on explaining, “I cut my hand on broken glass and Miles is dragging me to A&E.”

“Not dragging you Alex, you’re hand’s cut open.” You can hear Miles say in a scorning voice.

You could see from the screen that he was sitting in a car but he didn’t let you ask about his health. He just shushed his mate and apologised, “That doesn’t matter. Y/N I’m really sorry I’m gunna more than likely miss the reservation but I swear I’m gunna make it u-”

You interrupt and ask your boyfriend, “Al, Are you okay?” as he looks very light headed now.

“I’m fine” Alex says before lifting his hand so you could see it in the camera.

You could see that he’d tied a pot towel around it but what scared you was that the bit around the back of his hand was white and the bit on his parm was completely soaked red.

Your heart drops knowing what it was but for some reason you ask, “ **Is that blood?** ”

“ **Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-** ” Alex tries to carry on but you don’t let him.

You shake your head and widen your eyes to scorn him for trying to continue on about the date, “ **You are literally bleeding** … There’s more important things Alex.”

“But I just wanted to take you out.” Alex pouts and he leans his head against the window of the car Miles is obviously taking him to hospital in.

He was so adorable but at the same time so stupid.

After you ask Miles which A&E he’s taking him to, you race there yourself. You knew Alex and you knew how he was around doctors, especially when the trip was an unwanted one.

One too many bad experiences left him nervous of waiting rooms and seeing men and women in white coats. He didn’t like it all that much so there was no way you weren’t going.

Whether that be for moral support or to help ease his nerves you didn’t know. You just knew you couldn’t sit at home wondering if the man you love was okay after seeing how much blood was on that thick pot towel.

“Are you okay?” You say as your arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m fine.” Alex says, hugging you while simultaneously keeping his hand raised. “Better now you’re here.”

He kissed the side of your head before he let you go and you sat yourself down beside him. Miles left after you’d all been waiting together for 20 minutes but you assured him that your (but also practically his) boyfriend would be alright with you.

You were waiting an hour in total before you were sat in a chair next to the bed that the nurse had made Alex lie down on the bed and was preparing his hand to be stitched up. The cut was fairly deep and the nurse really wasn’t surprised at how much blood he’d lost considering the size of the wound.

It was lucky the glass hadn’t gone any deeper into his muscle or he could have been in a lot worse situation.

“I’m sorry.” Alex says when he looks away from the nurse to you sitting just beside him.

You frown a little then and look into his soft brown eyes, “What for?”

“This isn’t the date I wanted to take you on…” Alex tells you, pouting his bottom lip a little. “A&E isn’t really what I had in mind for tonight.”

You softly smile at him then and gently rub his shoulder as you say, “We could be here or at a dingy pub or a fancy restaurant and I’d be just as happy because you’re with me.”

Alex just grins at you like an idiot then, even more so when you say, “I’m happy anywhere as long as you’re with me.”

Alex’s heart melts.

“Please give me a kiss.” His Sheffield accent comes through thick when he asks you that.

You grin like the idiot in love that you are before you get up off the chair you’re sat on and kiss your boyfriend. His lips are warm and inviting as they always were and you smile into the sweet kiss as he tries to keep you there a little longer to distract him.

When you pull away, Alex softly smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you more…” You grin and add, “My little damsel in distress.” You run your fingers through his floppy hair and smile when he leans into your touch a bit more.

Alex laughs at that as you sit back down beside his bed and he chuckles, “This make you my prince charming now?”

“Well I’m not the one about to get stitches so I think so.” You giggle, looking over to the nurse who looked just about ready to start.

She moved her wheely table that now held her equipment to start treating Alex and she looks to him and asks, “You ready?”

Alex then grabs your hand and intertwines your fingers and after giving it a kiss and a squeeze he smiles and nods, “I am now”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
